I Heard Say The Executioner
by ArchipelagoOfLiteraryNonsense
Summary: Entry for "For The Love Of Jasper" contest: "My mission was coming to a close. As the last threads of humanity escaped me, the true intent of the ministry's request was now very apparent." Rated M For Mature Content. AU


"**For the Love of Jasper" One-Shot Contest **

**Title:I Heard Say The Executioner  
**

**Pen name: ArchipelagoOfLiteraryNonsense  
**

**Existing work: N/A**

**Primary Players: Jasper & Alice  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight and any characters belong to Stephenie Meyer  
**

**To see other entries in the "For the Love of Jasper" contest, please visit the C2:  
www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/For_the_Love_of_Jasper_Contest/72564/**

**A/N: Reviews would be greatly appreciated, even if you hate it =] Thank you for reading.**

**

* * *

  
**

**_I heard say the executioner was very good, and I have a little neck. _**

**_-Anne Boleyn_**

The city erupted in chaos. I could hear the screams as I stood upon the rooftops. The present hadn't turned out anything like I expected. In my day, you were awarded for the strength of your character. All of that was in the past. Now you were only awarded by the precision of your bullets. If you could kill, you wouldn't be killed.

I had a mission - to obtain the life I craved I had to prove myself. I had to prove my loyalty to them.

I snarled through my fangs and stuck my tongue slightly forward to caress them; the taste of the meal I had devoured earlier still clinging to my lips. I tasted the surface of them and inhaled their scent. I felt revived; I felt like perfection. The blood coursed through me and awakened me to the reality of the world.

The pattern on the handle of the gun that was hidden in my pocket clinked away under the tips of my fingernails. I listened to the song the motion created and tried to allow it to hypnotize me into a better mood about my fate. But alas, I knew full well that there was no going back. I had to face myself in this. No matter the consequence. Sacrifices must be made.

The wind blew and stung my face, there was so much acid in the air. So much hatred lingered that even if there was any innocence left, it was possible I could never find it. Looking for such things now was a waste of time. Hoping and praying to feel alive led you into a vicious circle of disappointment.

So, taking in a deep breath, I stepped to the edge and jumped.

I fell for only seconds and soon my feet collided with the iron grid walkway. There was so much noise coming from the streets that I doubted anyone was the wiser, although I quickly glanced around me to make certain that no one had seen. All the windows surrounding the terrace were as black as the devil's soul.

Just then, a thunderous boom came from far away. I snapped my head towards the sky and examined the air as I inhaled it. It was going to rain. I had nearly a half hour before I would be knee-deep in downpour, a half hour of being able to mask this whole ordeal and walk away undetected.

I stood with my back to the brick building, gun in hand. The temperature of the metal stayed the same as I clenched it, ready and waiting.

The walkway I was standing on had ladders leading to the floors below me, finally ending just before the sidewalk. The iron grids were old and rusted, hardly safe at all. The building itself had seen better days as well.

I watched as the sky came alight after the thunder. It made the walkways below flicker to life. I could see and I watched everyone walking and running towards their homes or their cars. With the way the world was I wouldn't be surprised if they were running right into the end of their lives.

Still, the humans carried on as if death wasn't hunting them every night, sneaking up on them while they unsuspectingly had their backs turned. They were the perfect prey.

A light came on and shone through the window I perched next to, arousing my attention. I slid my face so that one eye could see inside the apartment. I didn't notice any movement. My eyes took in a female motif, rose patterned sofas and a rocking chair in the corner of the living room.

Just as I was memorizing the room, as if by clockwork, the rain began then and dripped incessantly onto my cheek bones. I glanced up momentarily at the moon and took a deep breath before focusing back on the room.

A woman walked across the space and bent down to release her feet from her stilettos. I was watching intently. I needed to see her face; I needed to make sure this was the girl.

I waited as she failed to raise her head. Instead, she stood over the carpet and wiggled her toes across the rough surface. It seemed to delight her. She stared at them until finally diving onto her couch in a giant leap. She laughed and waved her legs in the air.

I was astounded. What a curious creature this was.

I still hadn't seen her face, though, and I needed confirmation. She was laying on the couch facing away from me. The only part of her visible now was the top of her head that was covered with hair as black as the night sky tonight.

I would need to find a way inside. I evaluated my options delicately.

The thunder was able to cover any noise I made, allowing me to get away with more.

I chanced the window but it was bolted shut. I searched in my pocket for the right tool. When I finally found it, I raised it to touch the glass and started to cut. I pulled the piece of glass with a suction cup and laid them both on the window ledge. The hole that appeared was just big enough for my hand. I extended it, reaching inside and pulling the lock open.

I paused for a moment, waiting for nature to lend me a helping hand. My palm was placed just above the glass when the sky exploded in the loudest thunder of the night. I pushed immediately in tune with the sound. The window opened with ease and the girl did not move.

I was as agile as a cat coming through the window. My feet met the carpet without a single sound. This was going to be easier than I thought. I shoved my hands in my pockets and strolled over to the couch.

I braced my legs into position, ready and able to pounce. She would never know what hit her. My mission would be over and I could finally be welcomed into the ministry.

Then something happened that was so unexpected I almost forgot myself and laughed. The girl began to snore; how on earth she fell asleep so fast I would not be able to tell. I dropped my stance as no further preparation would be needed for this task.

She might as well wrap and deliver herself too. I would have thought that the ministry would have found something better to test me with.

Of course, then I became suspicious. What if this was a trap? What if they were waiting behind closed doors, waiting for me to make a mistake so they could come and cover the evidence? I wouldn't put it past them, no one could be trusted these days. Still, it was either I joined them or I don't know how I was going to survive the next few hundred years.

If I didn't follow through with this, they would never let me get away - I knew too much now.

Do or die. This was ending tonight.

Keeping alert, I crept slowly as not to arouse the female. I leaned over her body, examining it.

My attention was first grabbed by her legs; they looked as if made of satin and even seemed to glimmer under the iridescent light of her side-table lamp. My gaze flowed upward to her hips and torso. They were thin and fragile; she must have only weighed a hundred pounds. Easily lift-able. Easily catch-able.

With the way she was snoring, it was impossible to think that I would even need to chase this one.

While I was imagining how easy this seemed, my gaze trailed upwards until I finally saw her face. Her thin, long nose seemed to stand its ground and bring out each feature of her expression. Her eyelids were a pale pink and fluttered lightly as she slumbered. Her breathing was calm. Her heartbeat was ticking with the clock on the wall.

I could smell her blood then and it called to me. I felt gravity pull me towards the aroma of her veins. No matter how long I had lived, blood could still grasp me as strongly as it had in the beginning. I just had better control of myself now. The hunger however, never seemed to fade.

She rolled onto her side, and I leaned my body out away from her, becoming still as she did.

I knelt down beside the couch swiftly and opened my breast coat pocket searching for the picture. Once found, I glanced over the photo and her simultaneously. This was definitely the girl. Now all I had to do was take her.

My fingers became hesitant. It left me feeling uneasy as I couldn't figure out why I was so cautious all of a sudden.

I closed my eyes and tried to work through the entire situation. I was imagining my life with the ministry and how this would solidify my position within it. I had to do this. One time and I would never have to think of it again. Walk away and forget. Just another number.

Another number that was not some low life, but rather an average girl. Not my normal choice for a kill. I was almost certain that the ministry had picked her solely for that reason and because they knew so much about my killing preferences, they knew it would be the most difficult for me to carry out.

I mustered up all the strength I had left, I reached inside for the inner animal and allowed him to burn away my reluctance.

I slowly reopened my eyes and found that two identical brown ones were staring right back at me. My breathing stopped. I froze. My brain became non-existent as my thinking process stalled on me. All I could do was stay still as a statue.

Her lips parted slightly, releasing a cooling breath. She never dropped her gaze from mine.

Ever so softly, she spoke "Are you going to kill me?"

I couldn't break the bond with her eyes. There was a strong urge to keep my hold on them. She seemed so unfazed by my intentions, completely comprehending. After only a moment, I answered her in a cold wispy voice, unable to lie.

"Yes."

She slowly rose to sit in front of me. I watched her as the clock ticks became louder and more apparent. Time was running out.

I watched her timidly, making sure she wasn't going to try anything, as her hand extended towards my face and finally met it with her touch. She caressed my cheek and never let her stare falter.

Again, she whispered, "I've been waiting for you."

I slunk my hand up around hers and pressed both of them harder into my face. The heat radiating off her palm was comforting, welcoming. I entwined my fingers into hers and just held them with my own. I searched her eyes to solve the mystery in them but received no conclusion.

"I don't understand."

Then, completely unexpected, she smiled. Her face lit up and she embraced me with her aura. I was suddenly chained to her. Everything about her called to me and made me want to do whatever it took to make her never forget that smile. Our eyes never left each other. How could I leave her now when she had me so completely? The idea sounded so strange, to be this emotionally tied to someone so soon.

The feeling washed over me and held me under. I fought to breathe.

Without logical permission, I let my lips meet hers. Her scent seeped into my nostrils and spread throughout my brain. She never once refused or hesitated. She sank into the kiss just as I did. We lost each other in what felt like eternity. She tasted like apple-cinnamon and paradise. I desired more.

I raised my hand to grasp her hair and pull her deeper into the kiss, a small moan escaping from deep within her throat. I guided her lips open with my tongue and started an oral dance with them. We kept a steady rhythm as she used her lips and moans as a tool, pleading for more of me.

The world clouded over and became hazy. I lost my hold on time perception, and I felt free.

I lay her onto the covered ground and let my hips float above her body. Our kissing became more erratic but not desperate. We wanted to enjoy every single ounce of one another.

She parted her legs and wrapped them around me, encasing my abdomen. I pressed into her and it was a perfect fit. She was made by God for me. The need inside me grew. I had to have her.

No other human in the world had ever caused such a reaction in me. I couldn't remember who I was or what I was doing. I suddenly felt like a dog on a leash being commanded to sit and stay. Only for her.

She ran her fingers through my hair and tugged every now and then. If felt so good that I found myself drifting off. I was becoming lost in the wilderness of this woman. I had completely lost sight of the mission and I couldn't see myself going back now.

I brushed my fingers up her dress and lifted it over her. She lay on the floor in front of me adorned only by a black lace brassiere and bloomers. Her stomach was taut and heaved with her breathing. I was taking the entire masterpiece of her in. She never looked away from my eyes, following them wherever they went.

I leaned in to kiss her again and her hands began to free me of my jacket. I threw it across the room and finished placing small kisses atop her glorious lips. She smiled as I kissed her. I couldn't understand why she was smiling that way. I couldn't understand what she meant by saying she had been waiting for me. There were so many questions now but one held precedence; I didn't understand why I couldn't care less.

She raised my shirt over my head and tossed it aside with the rest of our garments. They lay scattered around us.

Her fingers traced up and down my bare chest. For a moment I was still and just enjoyed the sensational feeling they were causing me. In order to absorb the feeling of her, I closed my eyes to allow me to focus

Her fingers found a new course as they crept up my neck to surround my face. She held still and determinedly commanded, "Look at me."

Her words seemed to hold power over my eyes and caused them to suddenly open.

Her gaze bore into me. We were locked together, calm and unmoving. The world was in complete slow motion as she raised her head to mine. She pulled me into another kiss and urged my body into her.

She made quick work with my pants, finally leaving me naked. I removed the rest of her lingerie, letting my fingers linger on her skin. All I could do now was revel in her. She was beautiful and I stared.

The girl let her legs part. I saw her inner thighs shake as her breathing hitched. My own breathing was hurried and impatient as her southern scent invaded my reasoning.

I reached above her, placing my hands on either side of her face. I lowered my lips to meet hers again as our hips joined. I began to thrust slightly keeping myself from entering her as she gasped and tried to open more for me.

My hard on was sliding along her causing her to become wetter as I rocked us. I finally pulled away from the kiss, bracing myself above her. She linked her arms around my neck and held me. I motioned her legs to part further and lead my erection to her opening.

I began to look down but she pushed me away as soon as I did. Her eyes became intent and her brows furrowed. She placed a finger under my chin and guided my gaze back home, to her.

"Look at me."

So I did. I never broke eye contact with her again. Finally, I entered her and we both let out a long groan. It became almost impossible not to close my eyes at the feeling of being inside her.

I thrust in quickly as her hips lifted off the ground.

"Mnh" her lips quivered as I pressed harder into her. She was becoming breathy and seemed to almost lose control of the hold she kept with her eyes, almost.

I held her eyes with mine as I felt her walls and the liquid that caked them. I started to groan to meet hers as I went faster. Her thighs trembled along my hips and clamped down, forcing me to press impossibly harder.

I kept a steady rhythm, thrusting to meet her gasps of pleasure.

Her eyes glazed over then and she tightened around me. She refused to close her eyes as she came. Her mouth parted, drawing in a long breath and she squeaked out the rest of her orgasm, arching her back leaving her chest flush against me. Her heartbeat was wild as I held her close.

I forgot myself in the deep abyss of her irises, finding it impossible to close my eyes as well. I teared up as I came into her. The union of our eyes at that moment forged a stronger bond than our physical selves ever could.

The world centered then. I felt more complete than I ever had in all my long years of being what I was. I had finally found _the_ something that made me feel alive again. I was no longer running aimlessly, I had arrived.

I held myself above her then, still unable to look away as she locked me to her trying to catch her breath. I stayed inside her and we spent some time communicating without words. I learned everything about her I would ever need to know in her eyes. They said so much and I could understand her, I knew she understood me too.

She could have me forever. All she needed to do was ask. I was in a rapturous place, no one could tear me away from my goddess. She parted her lips to speak, I clung to the hope of her confessing that she owned me, commanding me to stay...

But the gears in my head malfunctioned for one moment and I blinked.

One second glance caused my fantasy to shatter.

And reality set in.

The high chancellor ordered me here for one specific purpose.

Aro's voice penetrated between the cracks of my conscience, as I remembered his words. "If you ever want to be initiated into the ministry you are going to have to prove yourself. We can not allow a weak immortal to join us. The world is falling apart at our very doorstep and we are the keepers of balance! You must go out and kill a person of our choosing and you must do it without feeding. Bring the body back to us. You have until midnight."

I realized then that I was frozen inside the girl. She noticed my faltering attention to her. I blinked the visions away and began to lift myself away from her, clearing my throat.

I pulled out and quickly dressed myself; the girl did the same. I watched her stand before I did. I was pulling on my jacket when she spoke,

"What's your name?"

I let my arm pull through my second sleeve and locked my eyes with the ground. I hadn't found her gaze again. My shame ignited the vessels to my heart, I couldn't face her now.

So I simply offered "Jasper". My voice was flat as I looked out the window at the rain and lightning.

She stepped towards me and embraced me in her arms. She held me close to her as I reached into my pocket, fingering the metallic pattern. I listened to the song the motion created and tried to allow it to hypnotize me into a better mood about the to outcomes placed in front of me, and the choice between them I had to make. I knew full well that there was no going back. I had to face myself in this. No matter the consequence. Sacrifices must be made.

My heart clenched at the thoughts running through me; the pain almost paralyzing. As soon as it hit, I tossed it aside. There was no room for the weak in the ministry.

I lifted the pistol slowly and pressed it against her skin. Her head lay on my shoulder as she breathed me in and sighed, content and trusting.

"I'm Alice," sealing her words with a kiss to my throat.

I let the damp remains of it linger there as I waited for mother nature to lend me one more hand. A second later the thunder roared through the dark city. The crash masked two gun shots resounding in my ears. My eyes had closed at the sound but opened to look out the window.

I held her close to me as I watched the rain pour. I could smell her blood soaking into my clothing. The rust scent caused my chest to become hollow and any part of the soul I had taken from my human life perished instantly.

This is what they wanted, like Aro had said "There was no room for the weak" No room for remorse. Or Compassion. Or Love.

My mission was coming to a close. As the last threads of humanity escaped me, the true intent of the ministry's request was now very apparent.

Her life slipped slowly away in my arms, taking every part of me with it.

I lifted my lips to her ear and almost too silent for any mortal to comprehend, finally let her in on my deception:

"I know."


End file.
